


just for now

by orphan_account



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Sadism, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, continuation of the bad end "toy", dare i say... ryona, im so sorry, literally NO ONE asked for this. NO ONE, that's literally all this is. smut, uhhhh thats kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moge-ko's got Yonaka all to herself now, and it seems that what she's been dreading her whole time in this damned castle is about to come true.





	just for now

**Author's Note:**

> is there literally any reason for this at all? no. should i be working on my other fics instead of this? yes. am i still going to publish this though? you bet.
> 
> literally just yona-ko smut. honestly if moge-ko wasnt absolutely batshit crazy and yonaka didnt have a some sort of demented love triangle between defect mogeko and her brother then maybe theyd be cute together.  
> enjoy????? if possible???
> 
> h why am i like this

How long has it been? How long has she been here? Weeks, months, _years?_ Or had it only been just a couple of days?

She cant tell. It’s all become a blur, a mess of tears, pain, fear, prosciutto, and…

“Yonakaaaaa!”

...long blonde hair.

The clack of Moge-ko’s high heeled boots automatically makes her stomach clench in apprehension, the metal around her wrists digging in as she struggles, her gut advising her to hide, but being prevented by her restraints.

If only she could just _see…_

The door opens.

“Yonaka-tan…”

It closes. She clenches her teeth.

_And so it begins._

She knows what's to come. What she's been running away from this whole time. She can hear Moge-ko approach, a sound of delight coming from the back of her throat.

“Oh, Yonaka-tan… you look so good tied up like this…”

She begins to hum, sickeningly sweet, as she sets something down on the floor—at least, that’s what it sounds like to Yonaka—and begins to ruffle through it.

“Moge-ko’s been waiting for this _allllll_ day, you know?”

Yonaka shifts, balling up her fists to try to ease the tension in the pit of her stomach only to freeze when she feels warm breath against her ears.

“...But, first Moge-ko needs to make sure Yonaka-tan _won’t_ get away.”

In a matter of seconds, Moge-ko’s presence behind her is gone, replaced by a touch on her ankles and then by a searing pain on her heels.

Yonaka can’t help the choked squeal that escapes her, instinctively trying to look and see what the pain was caused by and attempting to find any sort of opening in her blindfold but to no avail.

A warm liquid drips down her heel, and she knows she’s she been cut there. In an attempt to see how bad, she moves her legs, which is followed by an intense ache that sparks up her calves when she tries to put pressure on them, and she realizes what Moge-ko did.

_She cut her achilles tendon._

Yonaka’s ripped out of her thoughts when Moge-ko’s hands are on her own, her instantly trying to wriggle free of the metal handcuffs, but eventually relenting when Moge-ko grasps onto them tightly and holds them together.

_Ah, she’s just going to tie me up furth—_

...Only to twist them backwards until there’s a snap.

_...Huh?_

“There~” Moge-ko chimes, working on the rope that ties Yonaka to the chair. She tests her hands, and although there isn’t much immediate pain, she has a very hard time moving them. “All done.”

She undoes the rope, leaving Yonaka tied down but not restrained to the chair. Seemingly satisfied, she steps back.

“You can go ahead and get up now, Yonaka-tan.”

“...I _can’t_.”

_And you know that, too,_ she adds bitterly to herself, trying to keep any emotion off of her face and out of her voice. That’s what she wants. She wants a reaction. Moge-ko is prone to mood swings, dangerously unpredictable, and Yonaka knows this is only worsened by any feelings she could show. So it’s best to just be as stoic as she can.

“Ah,” she stiffens when she feels Moge-ko get close again, “let Moge-ko help you!”

Her scream of surprise is cut off by the impact of her weak body hitting the hard ground, all air knocked out of her lungs as pain flares up in her back and her head, a sting from the cuts on her ankles upon contact from the dirty floor.

Before she can even think about trying to make a move, Moge-ko’s between her legs, forcing Yonaka to straddle her, and then her blindfold is taken off.

Unused to the light from having it on for so long, it hurts her eyes, and that combined with having her head knocked onto the floor, she thinks she feels a headache coming on. She manages to get used to it enough to recognize Moge-ko’s larger form over her, her lips quirking upwards when Yonaka’s gaze settles on her.

_Is she… really going to…?_

She throws the scrap of fabric to the side, now focusing on Yonaka’s clothing.

“Yonaka-tan won’t be needing these anymore, now will she?”

With seemingly no effort at all, she sinks her claws into Yonaka’s undershirt and pulls, her blazer already having been discarded earlier upon her capture, some of the white buttons flying off as it’s forcibly tugged down to expose her chest.

Yonaka swallows hard as Moge-ko licks her lips, leaning forward to grasp at her breasts harshly, causing her to gasp out.

“...This has to go, too.”

With ease, she breaks the straps of Yonaka’s bra, moving the cups to massage at the ample skin they contained.

“Oh, Yonaka-tan,” Moge-ko cups her breasts, smoothing her thumb along the sides and beginning to move her palms against them in small, slow circles, “Moge-ko has been waiting for this for _ever!_ And...”

There’s a certain _hunger_ to her scarlet-tinged eyes and to the hurriedness of her actions that makes Yonaka shiver.

“...Moge-ko’s going to love you to _bits._ ”

The blonde moves down to take one of Yonaka’s erect nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud and kneading the other, delighting in the way Yonaka’s legs tighten against her and the small moan she draws from her.

Her gaze flickers up to the struggling girl, waiting until she catches her eyes before grazing her sharp teeth against her nipple.

“Ah—!”

Yonaka tries to quiet herself, not wanting to spur her tormentor on. It feels _good,_ and it _scares_ her.

But, Moge-ko prods anyway. “Moge-ko heard that~” she practically sings, giving her other nipple a lick that makes her clench her jaw, “such a cute little cry. Don’t hold back, Moge-ko wants to hear you _scream._ ”

She snakes a hand down and between them, yanking off her skirt and pressing her fingers into the thin fabric of her panties, the only thing separating them, now.

Her breath hitches when Moge-ko all but _bites_ her nipple, finding her clit through the thin cloth and rubbing it. She closes her legs, biting her lip to keep from making any more noise at the pleasure overwhelming her. Yonaka had done _it_ herself a few times, so it wasn’t anything exactly _new_ , but it never felt as good as this…

_Nooo… it shouldn’t feel good…_

Moge-ko frowns, halting her double-teamed assault on Yonaka’s body, much to her relief and… displeasure, somehow? Why does she also feel disappointed? That isn’t right. This isn’t right.

Moge-ko’s making her _feel_ things—things she only felt when she was alone in her room at night and thinking of her brother, and  _it’s scary._

_Right, brother…_

“Still fighting, hm?” Moge-ko muses, sitting up. “Maybe Moge-ko is going too easy on you…”

She has to keep fighting, has to get out of here. She can’t let Moge-ko do this to her, because brother is—

Wait, _what?_

Moge-ko slips downwards, settling in between Yonaka’s legs and roughly jerking off her panties.

“No, that’s not it,” she says in a late but desperate response, the reality of the situation suddenly catching up to her, “wait—”

By whatever stroke of luck, the humanoid girl pauses, looking up at her unamused.

“Huuuh? What’s wrong?” she humors her, getting closer, only fueling Yonaka’s panic, her muscles clenching at the feeling of Moge-ko’s breath against her. “Don’t you want Moge-ko’s _love?”_

There it was. Why she had to not let this happen. _This is what people who love each other do._ She feels anger begin to rival her fear.

“Love?” she repeats, almost incredulously, “this isn’t love. You don’t love me.”

Moge-ko’s expression goes blank.

“Of course Moge-ko loves Yonaka-tan,” she replies, slightly vexed. Yonaka shakes her head persistently.

“No. You don’t. And I don’t love you either.”

_That_ does something.

“You… don’t love Moge-ko?”

Her eyes flash dangerously, and Yonaka’s rationality wins over her anxiety, giving her a moment of clarity: she should _not_ have said that.

“Wait, that’s not—”

She swallows her words when Moge-ko shoves two fingers inside of her without warning, a broken moan falling from her lips when she goes all the way in.

“What’s this?” Moge-ko asks, bringing her fingers back out slowly, spreading them to watch the liquid stretch. Yonaka is mortified to see just how _wet_ she _is_ . “You don’t love me? Then what’s all _this_ , Yonaka-tan?”

She retracts her hand completely, bringing her it upwards to observe the copious amount of Yonaka’s essence. “Yonaka-tan loves Moge-ko, but she just doesn’t know it.” She drops her arm, letting her hand creep closer and closer back in between Yonaka’s legs. “But, don’t worry, because Moge-ko will show Yonaka _just how much she loves her._ ”

Her mouth is practically watering when she spreads Yonaka’s thighs, eyes settled on the wetness of her center. “And Moge-ko will show her how much she _loves_ Yonaka, too.”

And then, without warning, she dives into her.

“Hah—!”

The feeling of Moge-ko’s tongue against her already dripping sex shuts her up completely, all coherent thoughts and sentences dying in _how good it feels._

“You taste so _good_ , Yonaka-tan,” she says, her lips brushing against Yonaka as she speaks, pausing only to tease her before eagerly going back in and licking another stripe across her entrance. “So delicious…”

When Moge-ko’s tongue passes over her clit she shudders, back arching and eyes widening. She can feel her smirk against her skin, licking again at the sensitive bundle of nerves, rolling it around with the tip of her tongue.

“St—ah—stop… it…”

Yonaka strains against her constraints, her hands uselessly pressed limp against the floor by both the weight of her and Moge-ko, longing to hold onto _something_ and the intense pleasure Moge-ko is making her feel. She then recognizes a strange urge to pass her hands through Moge-ko’s long blonde hair, to grab handfuls of it and clench. It would be like silk in her hands.

_What kind of thoughts…?_

“Hmm…” the vibration of Moge-ko’s hums against her is enough to make her cry out again, “Moge-ko wonders… can she fit three?”

She slides her pointer and middle finger inside without difficulty thanks to Yonaka’s self-lubrication, watching the helpless raven-haired beauty toss her head to the side and shut her eyes. Beginning a but rough slow pace, Moge-ko stretches her out, scissoring her apart and going knuckles deep each time until she deems it enough to try to put another finger inside.

“Oh? Guess so~”

Satisfied, she speeds up, beginning to go harder and deeper, releasing her bruising grip on her tight that Yonaka didn’t even notice until now to collect her wetness and—

“Ah!”

Far-too-roughly Moge-ko begins to rub circles around her clit, showing no signs of slowing her vicious pace either, her fingers making obscene, erotic wet noises as she splits Yonaka open from the inside, only causing the burning on her cheeks to worsen. If she could cover her face, she would—she’s sure she’s a dark crimson by now.

“N-No, Moge-ko, please—” she tries, feet flexing, the pain by her ankles now at the back of her mind thanks to the winding coil in her stomach, “it’s sensitive there.”

Yonaka _feels_ her chuckle, and rather than letting up, she strokes her clit faster. And, rendered helpless as she is, all Yonaka can do is lay still, shaking, barely able to keep her eyes open and take what Moge-ko gives to her.

“Mn—please, s—”

Fingers are curled, reaching a place deep inside her that she didn’t even know _existed_    that has her whining pathetically _._

“Oh? Did Moge-ko find a good spot?”

She begins to move again, doing a “come here” gesture but _inside_ of Yonaka, and, against her will, her hips buck upwards, desperate to be touched because her body needs it but also not to be touched because her mind can’t take it.

“Oh, God…”

That, combined with the attack on her clit has her on the verge of some kind of collapse; with every one of Moge-ko’s movements, she swears she sees stars.

“What is it that you need, Yonaka-tan?”

Moge-ko’s goading her, she can hear it in her voice. She shakes her head, unable to form any words, but simultaneously desperately wanting to break the tension that’s wrapped so tightly inside of herself.

“Yonaka-tan’s getting even tighter,” Moge-ko comments, a smile gracing her face as she observes the way Yonaka’s hips jerk and jump with her movements, “but don’t worry, Moge-ko will take good care of her. Moge-ko knows _exactly_ what her Yonaka-tan needs.”

Her voice reaches a fever pitch, cracking and going hoarse as white overtakes her vision, her legs shivering and her muscles going taut and her eyes rolling back in her head.

Moge-ko helps her ride out her orgasm, mercifully slowing as she reaches the end. She goes limp as the aftershocks continue to hit her, sweat-soaked and panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

“Alright, Yonaka-tan…”

Moge-ko lifts her up briefly, giving her virtually no time to recover, but she relaxes slightly when the stronger girl starts messing with the handcuffs that have been painfully digging into her skin during this entire ordeal and straining her arms, and, to her surprise, undoes them.

“What…”

She barely says it, and if Moge-ko hears her she doesn’t reply, letting Yonaka bring her arms forward before guiding them upwards in a more comfortable position.

“Yonaka-tan is such a good girl,” she praises, holding her sore wrists above her head with one hand (not like she could really move them anyway) and using the other to catch Yonaka’s chin and tilt her head upwards. “Moge-ko loves good girls…”

Then, she does something she’s never done before.

She kisses her.

Yonaka’s yelp of surprise is muffled by the softness of Moge-ko’s plush lips against her own, her hand slipping behind Yonaka’s neck to deepen the kiss.

“... _Especially_ Yonaka-tan.”

She breaks it only to say those three words, and then she’s kissing her again, biting at her lip hard enough to draw not only blood that she drinks with enthusiasm but also a gasp. Using this to her advantage, she slips her tongue inside Yonaka’s open mouth, brushing it against hers, running it along her gums and the back of her teeth and then battling hers for dominance, and, Yonaka, in her weakened state, lets her win.

When they part, a string of saliva still connects them, much to Yonaka’s embarrassment. Leaving her no time to dwell on it, she kisses a trail down from her jaw to her neck, licking and nipping until she finds one particular place that makes Yonaka jolt and stays there, sucking and even almost biting the skin there.

“H...hng…”

After digging her fangs in and making sure to clean up the blood, she lets up, passing her finger over the newly forming purple-red bruise proudly.

“Mine,” she whispers into Yonaka’s neck, so quietly that she almost doesn’t catch it. She lets go of Yonaka’s wrists, opting to guide her by the shoulder back to the ground.

“Look at the mess you’ve made Yonaka-tan,” she’s saying, going back in between Yonaka’s legs. “Is this all for me? Tsk tsk…”

She goe rigid. “Ah, wai—”

But Moge-ko’s mouth is already on her again, taking in her arousal that’s spilling out and down and onto the floor.

“Guess I’ll just have to clean you up, hm~?”

She’s at it again, but this time, it’s… different. She’s at a down-tempo, more gentle and sensual. She’s lapping at Yonaka’s creamy thighs, peppering kisses up, up, up, until she reaches Yonaka’s epicenter. And then, she wraps her arms around Yonaka’s legs, grasps at her folds, and spreads her apart to stick her tongue further into her.

She eats Yonaka out like she’s her favorite dessert, licking at her walls, tracing her sleek folds, and every now and then giving her teasing flicks against her clit. She has Yonaka unraveling once again right in the palm of her hands, just as if she was putty.

“M-Moge-...ko…”

Moge-ko smirks, throwing a fond gaze up to the poor, defenseless Yonaka writhing underneath her.

“Moge-ko loves Yonaka-tan,” she murmurs, “Yonaka-tan is _allll_ hers.”

Unable to help herself, she moves her hips up in time with Moge-ko’s movements, whimpering all the while as she’s forced to chase a second orgasm that’s building up to be even more intense than the first with such overstimulation.

“Now…” she digs her sharpened nails into Yonaka’s thighs, but, somehow, with all that she’s doing, even that feels good, too. “Who does Yonaka-tan love?”

Somewhere, the rational part of her says _brother,_ but she can’t hear it through the blood roaring in her ears and her heart pounding in her chest and the ache in her lower abdomen and her core begging Moge-ko to just make come again.

She lets out an impotent sob, unsure what to do with her recently freed hands before but now automatically letting them go to Moge-ko’s hair. Even if she can’t really grab it, she can at the very least hold onto it for fear that her very soul may just be ripped from her body.

“Yonaka-tan loves Moge-ko. Isn’t-that-right?”

She punctuates each word with a firm lick to Yonaka’s clit, and Yonaka tries to find her voice for fear of losing that fire that’s spreading from in between her legs to throughout her entire body.

“...P-...please,” is all she can manage through her hazy mind, her legs beginning to quivering violently. She hates how much of a mess Moge-ko has made her into in such a short amount of time with only her tongue and her fingers, but at the same time…

It’s a feeling more intense than she’s ever felt before.

“...Moge-ko will take that as a yes.”

She wraps her lips around Yonaka’s clit and _sucks,_ and then another wave of pleasure is crashing onto and over her again, totally engulfing her. Her vision blurs, tears pricking the edges of her eyes, and she’s sure she briefly loses consciousness even if it’s only for a few seconds.

When she comes to, Moge-ko is easing her out of her second climax, drinking up every drop of her fluids, kissing her inner thighs and delicately kissing her heat once more before finally backing away.

She presses her palms into Yonaka’s shoulders, and much to her shock, massages her there.

“Good girl, Yonaka-tan,” she smiles, and, if Yonaka didn’t know better, she’d say it’s genuine, and even… kind of cute. “See? Moge-ko can be nice and gentle, too.”

She leans down to kiss the love bite sucked into Yonaka’s neck. “You belong to me, Yonaka-tan.”

_I don’t,_ she wants to say, but can’t find it in herself to do so, not wanting to ruin Moge-ko’s good mood, and—well, if she’s being honest with herself, quite enjoying the sensation of soft and seemingly affectionate touch, too.

_Do you even want go home?_ Moge-ko’s earlier words echo in her head, but she pushes it back down, not wanting to think about it right now. She does. Of course she does.

...She _does._

But, maybe just for now…

She’ll let herself belong to Moge-ko. Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> will i continue this? i shouldn't, but if yall want me to i will. but there is n o r e a s o n that i should


End file.
